


Someone absconding with treasure (Thief!Tommy AU)

by HallowLiliac



Series: Oneshots! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AREN’T I, Gen, I’M REALLY GOING TO CONTINUE THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowLiliac/pseuds/HallowLiliac
Summary: Tommy ran as he heard the pounding footsteps behind him, in pursuit of the blonde thief. He continued speeding through the castle, roughing up the clean, blue carpet under his feet and searching forany way he can get these dumb guards off him!He smirked as he came across a large stained-glass window to the outside while practically flying through the long hallways, the shouts and commands of the guards that scream at him to“Stop!”following behind. The noise felt a bit too close for his comfort, so he quickly took a few steps backwards, then took a running leap towards the window, covering his face with his arms to protect from glass shards.C R A C K !
Relationships: none lmao
Series: Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Raccoon child steals crown

**Author's Note:**

> Good old oneshot, has TommyInnit himself running cause he just so happens to be carrying something valuable and most importantly **NOT HIS**

Tommy ran as he heard the pounding footsteps behind him, in pursuit of the blonde thief. He continued speeding through the castle, roughing up the clean, blue carpet under his feet and searching for _any way he can get these dumb guards off him!_

He smirked as he came across a large stained-glass window to the outside while practically flying through the long hallways, the shouts and commands of the guards that scream at him to _“Stop!”_ following behind. The noise felt a bit too close for his comfort, so he quickly took a few steps backwards, then took a running leap towards the window, covering his face with his arms to protect from glass shards. 

**_C R A C K !_ **

Tommy _was so glad that he had done this many times before, otherwise he would have pretty much nearly fucking died like the first time,_ and expertly twisted his body around so that when he landed, he only needed to recover for a few seconds and then be back on his feet again with small dull pain that wasn’t even felt due to the adrenaline _(Also the fact that he jumped from a 2nd story window, and was thankfully **(hopefully)** not dumb enough to jump from a higher story window.)_

The guards stood in awe standing at the shattered window, watching the boy retreat. They had heard of this infamous thief before, tales from other kingdoms of a teen blonde boy who was a master of his craft, successfully stealing valuable riches and usually escaping the others patrolling their own castle they proudly protect, shattering their pride and leaving a befuzzled ruler. 

_**Later..**_

_“Sir, he got away with the crown.”_

_“It’s alright, I best be thankful it wasn’t anything more. You’re dismissed.”_

_…_

**There is some shuffling as the person searches for a paper and pen. Small, scratching noises can be heard as it seems like they’re writing a letter. Satisfied with the writing after finishing, he calls a messenger.**

_“I’ll need you to deliver this to Sleepy Bois Inc.” ___

_**Ending of That (Back to child)** _

Tommy grinned at the sparkling, silver crown, glancing over it’s sapphire jewels embedded in the precious headpiece. He places it next to his other stolen valuables and gets ready to tune in, planning to choose the next target later, and not knowing of the future run-ins with various teams that were hired to hunt him down. Right now, all that’s on his mind is sleep and the thought of the next heist. 


	2. Tommy unfortunately learns that there are people after him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets chased by a certain group

_Well, didn’t expect to be in this situation.._

Tommy thought to himself while running. He wasn’t even at the castle anymore! These people aren’t guards, these people _are better than the guards!_

Narrowly dodging the arrow that almost hit his shoulder behind him, he continues weaving through the forest, a beautiful necklace with a emerald gem as the centerpiece safely stored within his brown messenger bag. Looking back at the trio chasing him, he sneered.

The one in the lead had long pink hair in a braid that was topped off with a golden crown encrusted with jewels. ( _Tommy wondered if he should try and take it, then shook his head mentally. Maybe when things have calmed down and he somehow saw the same guy again._ ) He wore a red cloak with white fur trimming the edges, and inside he could see a white button-up shirt with cuffs on the ends of the sleeves. He seemed to also be wearing brown pants accompanied with black boots and could be easily mistaken for a king if it wasn’t for the fact that kings don’t usually _chase him down. They would usually send someone else to do their dirty work_ . _He’s also holding a netherite sword shining with enchantments woops forgot about the MOST IMPORTANT PART-_

The one that’s behind the lead has a yellow sweater, dark grey pants, and rich-brown shoes, tucked inside a lighter brown trench coat that seems to be carrying various items. His shortish brown hair was partly covered by a red beanie, with some of it sticking out in the front. His hands ( _Pog fingerless gloves, by the way._ ) held a glimmering guitar that he seems to be strumming very fast. ( _Tommy isn’t sure about if the guitar’s enchanted or what the tunes are supposed to do. The music is nice, though._ )

The one trailing behind them both has blond medium-ish hair with a green and white striped bucket hat on top. They seem to be wearing a green yukata which is also covered by a darker green robe. ( _Tommy doesn’t think about the fact that there seem to be big, silver-gray wings planted on his back._ ) He’s the one that’s been shooting the arrows, with a crossbow that seems to be also enchanted, like the other people’s “weapons” ( _Can the guitar really be counted as a weapon?_ ).

Looking back forward and nearly face-planting a tree, he wondered on how to lose these guys in the forest since he really shouldn’t lead them to his house. The guy with the guitar suddenly started doing a different tune and immediately Tommy felt a bit sluggish and tired. He slowed down a bit, but as the music kept playing, he felt a bit more exhausted every second and slowed down more and more.

He finally slowed to a stop with his back to a tree, and tried to blink away the tiredness in his eyes as he glared at the men facing him.

The guitar lad strummed a bit more, and in turn Tommy’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, F in the chat for Tommy lmao


End file.
